Pokemon Environmental Study
by lord-grima
Summary: Many Pokémon are seen as just creatures with battle capabilities, but how do they interact in their wild environment? Professor Pine seeks to answer this question, compiling a guide to several Pokémon!
1. Introduction

**Author's note: Thanks for checking out my story! For those who follow my other works, this is just a way to help me throw around some creative ideas while I try to continue my main stories.**

 **On top of that, I should say that this story is heavily inspired by The Extended Unova Pokémon Guide by The Gentleman Xerneas and by Z-nogyroP's** **Absolutely Absurd Obsidian Alphabetlocke over on the Nuzlocke Forums. I thank both of you for insirpation!**

 **I will also try to keep this as original as possible, so if you think one of my entries appears to mimic someone else to closely, please let me know so I can fix the issue.**

 **With that said, let's begin!**

* * *

Greetings, fellow Pokémon enthusiasts! My name is Professor Pine, and I hope this source of information will come to help you as you explore this marvelous world!

We all know how wonderful Pokémon are, but many people don't think about how dangerous Pokémon can be or how they interact with their environment. It is my goal to help more and more people see how wondrous our companions in this world truly are!

Even with that being the case, not all the information I hope to give to you is readily available. As such, some of the information will be from my personal observations.

One other thing I must stress is this: some of the Pokémon I will discuss are not, and should not, be considered for capture. Pokeball technology has come far in these past few years, but some Pokémon should still not be captured. These Pokémon will be noted, with most of the information regarding Pokémon in the **Danger!** section.

Next, these are the various things I will be listing for each Pokémon:

 **Name** : the commonly used name of the Pokémon in question.

 **Type** : the elemental attribute the Pokémon reflects.

 **Background** : a (usually) brief introduction to a Pokémon, usually giving the history of a species.

 **Habitat** : were the Pokémon tends to live in the wild.

 **Ecosystem** : how the Pokémon fits into its environment, including what it is preyed upon by and what it hunts.

 **Community** : how the Pokémon interacts with Pokémon of the same species, including the others in its evolution tree.

 **Lifespan** : How long the Pokémon is expected to live, both in the wild and as a trained Pokémon.

 **Danger!** : how dangerous a Pokémon normally is, ranging from 1 to 5. Behavior that commonly leads to violent action will also be listed here.

 **Battle** : how the Pokémon is commonly seen in combat, including strategies of how to fight one in the wild.

 **Human factor** : how the Pokémon is seen by the masses as a whole, and how the Pokémon tends to view humans.

With that said, we shall begin!

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you can tell, this first chapter just lists out how I will be writing each following chapter. I plan to focus on my personal favorite Pokémon or Pokémon that I can come up with creative ideas for! As such, their will be no real order to how the Pokémon will be listed.**

 **However, I would like to say that I will take requests! If you would like to see a certain Pokémon or evolutionary line, just leave it in a review or PM me!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter!**


	2. Honedge Entry

**Author's Note: Time to begin with one of my favorite Ghosts!**

* * *

 **Name:** Honedge (formerly Sisilk)

 **Type:** Steel/Ghost (formerly Mono-Ghost)

 **Background:** Honedge is one of the few examples of Pokémon that have adapted to an alarming degree due to human influence. 500 years ago, the Pokémon known as Honedge, as well as its evolutions, simply did not exist. Instead, a Pokémon known as Sisilk was in its place. Sisilk was a dangerous Ghost-type originating in western Kalos. Sisilk, as its name implies, had the simple appearance of a blue silk scarf. However, with mankind leaving numerous discarded blades across the Kalos landscape, Sisilk adapted into fusing one end of its scarf-like body into the hilts of swords. This process gave Sisilk complete control of the weapon, and eventually gave it a new type in Steel. Over time, all Sisilk became inseparable from their metal hosts, leading to the new species of Honedge. The 'eye' of the new Pokémon is simply an illusion the true body uses to distract other Pokémon from itself, much like the Hoenn Wobbuffet.

 **Habitat** : Honedge are only known to be found in the wild in western Kalos. However, they can be found everywhere. Grasslands, beaches, forests, and cities can all pose a survivable environment for Honedge, as they only need one source of energy to live: life energy.

 **Ecosystem** : Honedge are known for hunting anything that is living. Pokémon, humans, and even plant life are all consumed by the silk scarf at the hilt. Honedge hunting techniques are also very different from Sisilk. From historical records, Sisilk would wrap itself around any living thing, and simply stay there. Most Pokémon simply ignored the parasite, not knowing that the seemingly harmless scarf would slowly drain their life energy. It is not known how it accomplishes this, only that direct contact is needed. Eventually, the Pokémon would die, drained of life energy. The Sisilk would then immediately seek out a new target, and the process begins anew. Honedge, however, are much more forward. With their new metallic extension, Honedge will stab and slash at their prey until it is to weak to fight back. It will then absorb all of the life energy at once, as it is hypothesized that dying releases all pent up life energy. This allows Honedge to hunt much less often than it would have had to as a Sisilk, as Sisilk would have to be constantly absorbing and using life energy or else face starvation. Honedge commonly will make a large kill, such as a human or Kecleon, and be satisfied for as long as a week.

Honedge are commonly forced out of a given area quickly, as wild populations of Pokémon will band together to force out the dangerous hunter. Obviously, no other Pokémon have positive relationships with this species.

 **Community** : Honedge tend to avoid others of their own species, as their dangerous blades are some of the view things that can easily destroy their true body. As such, no one knows how the Honedge population's numbers is kept up. No known documentation has proven that any sort of mating rituals are done, and all Honedge appear to be fully mature.

 **Lifespan** : As far as is documented, Honedge do not die of natural causes. Only starvation from lack of life energy and heavy damage to the silk scarf has resulted in a dead Honedge. On top of that, the scarf quickly is devoured in unnatural blue flames after death, so no research can be preformed upon a dead specimen. It also appears that, if enough damage is dealt to the sword, a Honedge will simply destroy its own silk scarf, resulting in its death. No reason for this behavior has been found.

 **Danger!: Danger Level for Honedge is 4.** Honedge, as the above descriptions have proven, is a deadly Pokémon. While humans are not usually targeted as prey, a desperate Honedge will attack a lone human. As such, all Honedge, trained or not, should be viewed as a dangerous and deadly creature, and it is not advised to approach **any** of this species. It is advised to always be accompanied by a Fire or Ghost Pokémon when in western Kalos.

 **Battle** : Honedge are never seen in friendly battles. Only illegally run to-the-death battles, criminals, or professional league guards use Honedge, and it is illegal to own one without a league permit . Punishment ranges from a large fine and a revocation of one's Trainer license to 5 years jail time.

With that being said, wild Honedge will always see a battle as a hunt. As such, the Pokémon will attempt to stab, slice, and slash to death whatever it is fighting. Few Pokémon can survive long against such a deadly attack, so it is best to eliminate the threat quickly. A strong Fire move, or any other strong Special oriented move, targeted at the scarf will quickly dissuade or outright kill an attacking Honedge.

Honedge trainers will only use this Pokémon in dire circumstances, and it is unlikely the average person will ever face a trained Honedge. However, trained Honedge act almost exactly like their wild counterparts. The advised tactic in a battle against someone with a Honedge is kill the Pokémon however possible, and call the police to report the other trainer as soon as possible

 **Human Factor** : As expected, mankind as a whole despises this species. Anyone who sees a Honedge reports it to the authorities, who then try to rid the area of any of the Pokémon. Many horror films, novels, and video games feature Honedge as a malicious entity that purposefully targets humans, and even if that is not exactly true, most people believe it.

Honedge only view people as a dangerous prey that is usually not worth the risk.

 **Summary** : Honedge, a recent mutation in the Sisilk population, is a dangerous Pokémon. It is illegal to own one, and they are hated by other Pokémon. Despite its interesting history, this Pokémon is a dangerous parasite and is legal to be purposefully killed in the wild.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I like how this chapter turned out! If enough people enjoy this chapter, I will eventually do the evolutions for Honedge. For now, I'm afraid to much of it would be repetitive information, so I most definitely won't do it next.**

 **With that being said, feel free to request a Pokémon or evolution tree! I love hearing from readers, and I want this to be as influenced by y'all as possible!**

 **Thanks again for reading, and the next Pokémon will be chosen by the end of the week!**


	3. Remoraid Entry

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have read this story so far! A special thanks goes out to Benstu600 for adding the story both to his following and to his favorites! Another thank you goes out to gamergirl101 for her review and request for Giratina! Unfortunately, I will not be tackling Legendary entries until later on in this story's lifetime. The final thank you goes out to fictionlegend32, who both reviewed this story and made the request for the Octillery line! So, let's check out Remoraid, the Jet Pokémon!**

* * *

 **Name:** Remoraid

 **Type:** Mono-Water

 **Background** : Remoraid is world-renowned for its amazing accuracy and unique biology. Remoraid are estimated to accurately shoot down targets 300 feet away, an amazing feat for such a small fish. Remoraid is able to accomplish this with a small, strange organ near the back of its throat. Other Water Pokémon have a small water-filled pouch located near their digestive track that they use to shoot liquid. Remoraid is unique. Unlike all other Pokémon besides its evolution, Remoraid's sack has developed into a revolver-like organ that contains multiple different pouches that hold different substances. The main one, and the one Remoraid is famous for, is filled with water, which Remoraid forces out in a pressured shot. The exact number of pouches in the organ varies from Remoraid to Remoraid, with the largest number recorded being an astonishing 8. Common substances stored in these pouches include seeds, weak acids, chunks of ice, and, strangely, latent psychic energy.

Research has been undertaken to discover how and why Remoraid have developed this ability, but to no avail.

 **Habitat** : Remoraid tend to live in heavily salty water such as oceans, as the salt provides a key part in keeping their pouches strong. Remoraid found in fresh water have weaker pouches that tend to burst easily, making them easy targets as prey. Remoraid are found near beaches only in the mating season: otherwise, they are out in deeper water away from most humans.

 **Ecosystem** : Remoraid that live in fresh water are an invasive species that accidently traveled upriver in search of mates. Luckily, these Remoraid are usually quickly eaten by larger aquatic Pokémon, such as Gyarados.

In their natural oceanic surroundings, most Remoraid typically eat seaweed or other plants. Other Remoraid form a symbiotic relationship with Mantine, eating the small parasites off the larger Water type's skin. A much smaller portion of Remoraid target Wingull and other Pokémon flying over the ocean. Using their sharpshooting skills, these select Remoraid shoot down their prey before swarming it in the water. As such, Remoraid are classified as omnivores, despite the fact that they usually are purely herbivorous or carnivorous.

Herbivorous Remoraid are commonly preyed upon by a large range of oceanic predators. Huntail, Tentacruel, and even the luckly Pelipper are examples of Pokémon that eat Remoraid. However, the Remoraid that are considered prey are almost exclusively the herbivorous ones. Mantine proves to usually be to much to hunt the ones near it, and carnivorous Remoraid tend to put up too much of a fight to be hunted by most predators, excluding stronger ones such as Sharpedo.

 **Community** : Remoraid tend to form three separate communities, bases upon their diet. These communities mostly remain separate, with the exception of mating season, where all Remoraid gather to lay their eggs in the shallows.

Herbivorous Remoraid form huge schools of 50 to 200 members. These Remoraid make up about 80% of the population. These schools commonly disperse for individual feeding, but always come back together afterwards for the sake of safety. These Remoraid also tend to have the most underdeveloped revolver-like organ out of the three, which might explain why they feed upon plants.

Symbiotic Remoraid tend to bond with a single Mantine. These Remoraid make up about 15% of the population. Most of the time, a maximum of three Remoraid can be found near a single Mantine. These Remoraid constantly look out for each other and their Mantine, commonly firing warning shots shoot any predator come to close. These Remoraid may eventually turn into carnivorous Remoraid if the supply of parasites on their Mantine partner becomes to low. 1 out of every 10 symbiotic Remoraid joins a carnivorous swarm.

Carnivorous Remoraid form swarms of less than 10 members. These Remoraid make up the final 5% of the population. These Remoraid stay much closer to the surface than their fellows, due to their form of hunting. Members hunt as a team, firing volleys to shoot down prey. However, eating is every fish for itself. The most common way Carnivorous Remoraid die is starvation, as fellow members of the swarm devour the entire prey before the straggler gets to eat. The straggler is then weakened, making it slower to the next meal, leading to miss out on food again, leading to a slow death. Unfortunately, these Remoraid never consider changing their diet and join a school or Mantine, so the weaker ones die out very quickly.

 **Lifespan** : The lifespan of a Remoraid is, again, largely focused upon its diet. Symbiotic Remoraid tend to live longest, as they are less likely to be eaten like herbivorous ones and less likely to starve like carnivorous ones. Their average lifespan is 8 to 10 years. Herbivorous Remoraid live to a maximum of 6 years, and carnivorous Remoraid usually perish before their fourth year. However, each of these different types of Remoraid have an equal chance of evolving and obtaining the much more generous lifespan of an Octillery.

 **Danger!: Danger Level for Remoraid is 2.** Remoraid are rarely dangerous to humans. Herbivorous Remoraid commonly flee from humans, and symbiotic ones only attack should their Mantine partner do so, which is rare considering Mantine calm disposition. Carnivorous Remoraid are the only ones to have attacked humans without provocation, and even then, they can only do so when a human is in clear view to be shot at. Luckily, their shots are not strong enough to seriously injure a human, though they do leave nasty bruises. The only time a Remoraid and inflict a lot of damage or even death to a human is if a strangely large swarm of about 30 Remoraid attempt to eat a human. This has only been recorded to have happened twice in the last 100 years, and both victims were children who antagonized the fish from their boat.

 **Battle** : In battle, Remoraid take advantage of the multitude of pouches contained in its revolver organ. It uses its unique ability to shoot various attacks, ranging from the basic Water Gun to the chilling Ice Beam. As such, Remoraid is noted as having amazing coverage. Unfortunately, as a fish Pokémon, it is severally hampered outside of water. Special Pokeballs have been developed to allow fish Pokémon to seemingly 'swim' through the air and breath, but this technology still robs Remoraid of its usual lightning-quick movements. So, Remoraid is usually not used outside of battles set in water.

Most trained Remoraid also have latent pouches, which can somehow be filled by using TMs on the Pokémon. An example is the TM for Flamethrower. When used, the Pokémon inexplicably fills one of its empty pouches with liquid flame. Research is still being performed on Remoraid to discover why, but much like research into the development of its revolver organ, no headway has been made.

 **Human Factor** : Interestingly, Remoraid is one of the few Pokémon that people generally forget exists. Despite its unique abilities, most people do not find the fish very interesting. Some gun ranges will use the Pokémon as their mascot, commonly confusing the general populace. Public awareness has been rose, however, by the rising popularity of the Contest Star Cutter Smile, whose main Pokémon is a Remoraid. His dazzling performances that take advantage of Remoraid's biology have quickly helped him make a name for both himself and the species of his Pokémon.

Similarly, Remoraid have little interaction with humans. Some more curious individuals of the species may approach boats, but quickly flee.

In both instances, Remoraid's evolution is more prevalent.

 **Summary** : Remoraid is a Pokémon with a unique biology and niche in its natural habitat. Even with a large move pool, its status as a fish Pokémon makes it a rare sight in battle. Remoraid is a quite and under acknowledged scientific wonder.

* * *

 **Author's note: I highly expected this chapter to be boring. Remoraid is, as I implied in Human Factor, a Pokémon I largely forget exists. However, I enjoyed writing up this chapter and liked how it turned out!**

 **The next chapter will most likely not feature Octillery, though I will definitely go over this Pokémon at a later date.**

 **If you want your choice of Pokémon to be included, please let me know via PM or through a review. I thank you in advance, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Sneasel Entry

**Author's Note: Again, I thank you all for reading! As I have no new requests (excluding evolutions and legendary Pokémon), this entry will be the second one that is of one of my personal favorite Pokémon!**

* * *

 **Name:** Sneasel

 **Type:** Dark/Ice

 **Background** : Sneasel are some of the most interesting Pokémon to be found on the barren tundra. These Pokémon are known for their unusually sharp claws as well as their devious hunting methods. Any trainer or scientific group that travels through cold and snowy areas, whether they are heavily forested or not, know to be on the lookout for Sneasel. With the exception of their evolution, Froslass, and the occasional feral Mamoswine, Sneasal are the leading cause of death due to Pokémon interference in the northern Sinnoh region, as well as being a nuisance in other regions.

 **Habitat** : Any tundra, coniferous forest, or high mountain range can be a suitable habitat for Sneasel. With that being the case, Sneasel are most commonly found in forested areas, as they can more easily sneak up on prey.

 **Ecosystem** : Sneasel are commonly referred to as the Mightyena of ice. They are always found in packs, and pack dynamics will be further explored in the Community section. Sneasel tend to be the alpha predators of whatever region they are in, and as such, are rarely hunted. Only Froslass can successful hunt Sneasel in their native habitat, and even then, rarely do so because of Sneasel's type advantage and superior numbers.

Almost any biological Pokémon serve as prey for Sneasel. Delibird, Spheal, Swinub, and even Cubchoo are common targets, being successful species where most Sneasel hunt. Even larger prey such as Sealeo and Piloswine can be defeated and consumed if a pack of Sneasel successfully work together.

Sneasel numbers have also been on the decline in the past few years. Warmer habitats, increased capture by humans, and adapting prey are all factors that have slowly been diminishing the numbers of these usually elusive Ice types.

 **Community** : Sneasel are, as has been stated, pack Pokémon. Most Sneasel packs have 10 to 30 members, with the largest pack ever recorded numbering 54.

Sneasel have a strict hierarchy, and most Sneasel will only be part of one class for their entire lives.

Pack leaders are the highest class, with only 1 or 2 pack members making up this class. This class is almost always made up of males, though females are sometimes spotted in these roles. Pack leaders are also the only class to be changed exclusively by death or combat. Defeated pack leaders are commonly forced to leave the pack, usually starving to death without a pack to help hunt.

Pack leaders are also the only Sneasel observed in the wild that evolve into Weavile.

The second class is the hunters. These are the Sneasel commonly seen. As implied by the class name, these Sneasel hunt prey and bring it back to the pack's den. Most Sneasel fall within this class, with about 60% of a pack being hunters.

The third class is the caretakers. These Sneasel take care of Sneasel kittens, and safeguard the den. They rarely see combat, and are generally more compassionate than other Sneasel.

The final class are the kittens. While this might not normally be seen as a class, all Sneasel are considered kittens until they can defeat a Sneasel in one of the other classes. Should a Sneasel kitten defeat a caretaker, they are assigned to be caretakers, and the concept is the same for hunters and pack leaders. Any Sneasel kitten who defeats a pack leader can expect to keep that position for life, as most other Sneasel will be to cowed to attempt to defeat such a crafty fighter.

The other key part of Sneasel interaction that is heavily documented is their mating rituals. When the mating season arrives, male Sneasel attempt to impress their mates by showcasing their impressive feathers. Contrary to the popular belief that these feathers are part of a Sneasel's biology, these feathers are actually from any bird that the individual Sneasel has hunted. The Sneasel that contributed most to the hunt will choose its feather first, with the rest choosing in a similar order as chosen by the pack leader.

These feathers are then skillfully woven into a Sneasel's fur, with their most prized feather commonly displayed by their left ear. These feathers are then coated in the blood of the kill, which gives them their trademark red color and flesh-like appearance.

 **Lifespan** : Unevolved Sneasel tend to live a maximum of 15 years. Captured Sneasel have a slightly longer maximum of 17 years, but most still pass on around the 15 year mark. Sneasel gain a drastic increase to their lifespan upon evolution, which is commonly noted as why the Weavile population remains stable despite the small number of Sneasel evolutions.

 **Danger!: Danger level for Sneasel is 4.** While a lone Sneasel is no problem, the fact they are almost never seen alone makes it so that they are always a threat. While they won't attack humans if they are still content with their last kill, they will attack should the pack need fresh meat. Traveling in groups will not help either, as Sneasel will simply just pick off a single person before fleeing with the body. Even if they are not hunting, pranks pulled my mischivious Sneasel, such as stealing food or tents, can lead to freezing to death. A Fire type is a must for anyone traveling through Sneasel's habitat.

It should be noted that captured Sneasel do not have tendencies to attack humans, as they now see humans as an extension of their trainer's pack.

 **Battle** : In battle, Sneasel are fast. Even though they hunt in pack, a single Sneasel in battle can still pose a decent challenge. They utilize their speed to quickly close in on their opponent, and then use their sharp claws with attacks such as Night Slash.

It should be noted that Sneasel have almost no special presence. All of their attack is focused on physical attacks. As such, a common way to fight against a Sneasel is to keep it a bay with moves such as Scald or Razor Leaf. However, select Sneasel know Ice Shard, a physical Ice type move that can be used at range. While somewhat weak, it is usually used as a distraction as the Sneasel closes in.

Sneasel should only be used by experiences trainers. Due to their lacking defenses, any trainer that does not have a plan will quickly see their Sneasel defeated by a lucky hit.

 **Human Factor** : Despite its tendencies to bring harm to travelling trainers, Sneasel is well liked by the majority of people. Several Ice type specialists and nearly all Dark type specialists have used Sneasel in televised battles, and their impressive performances have led to people viewing the Pokémon as nothing more than an impressive battlers.

Sneasel are also considered endangered due to their shrinking population, so several scientists have started breeding programs to bolster their numbers. Because of this, they are also rather popular in the scientific community.

Humans are viewed by wild Sneasel as a threat. They usually hunt or play pranks on humans in an effort to keep them from getting too close to their dens. Despite this, several trainers have stumbled upon Sneasel dens. This is commonly how Sneasel are captured, as Sneasel kittens are naturally curious and follow the stranger outside the den while the caretakers are hiding.

 **Summary** : Sneasel are one of the most successful pack Pokémon. Their unique habitat, social structure, and hunting prowess have given them an interesting view in the scientific community. However, their shrinking numbers and tendencies to endanger traveling trainers can be seen as a cause for concern regarding this species.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sneasel and its evolution are my favorite Ice types! I hope y'all enjoyed this entry! Again, any requests are appreciated! If you have any critique or advice for me, I would love to hear it!**


	5. Trapinch Entry

**Author's Note: New chapter time! This time, I would once again like to give special thanks to Benstu600. This time, they made the request for this chapter! I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

* * *

 **Name:** Trapinch

 **Type:** Mono-Ground

 **Background** : Trapinch is widely regarded as one of the desert's most successful predators. They are also noted by competitive trainers as the first form of the widely loved dragon Pokémon, Flygon. Due to their tendency to live harsh and isolated areas, these Pokémon are not as heavily documented as some of the more liked initial form dragons, such as Gible and Dratini. Trapinch are also interesting due to their strange typing in comparison to their next two forms: while most dragons are born draconic and stay that way throughout their life, gain the Dragon-type upon their final evolution, or gain the type upon Mega Evolving, Trapinch is the only Pokémon that gains the Dragon-type in its middle evolution.

 **Habitat** : Trapinch are usually found in sandy desert areas. However, some Trapinch have now migrated into more rocky areas of the desert, and have a much different hunting style than their sand brethren. Also, while being most commonly found in Hoenn, Trapinch can be found in secluded areas of most regions because of Flygon's erratic migration and mating patterns.

 **Ecosystem** : Despite being the first stage of a three stage evolutionary tree, Trapinch are very successful predators. This is largely due to their unique hunting style, though Trapinch that have inhabited rocky deserts have largely abandoned this style.

Sandy desert Trapinch hunt by digging straight into the loose sand, and then opening their gargantuan jaws just beneath the surface. Because of the sand's loose nature, this action tends to form large downward facing cones. When unassuming prey reach the bottom of these cones, the Trapinch lying in wait will snap its jaw closed, usually fatally wounding the target. Should the target quickly succumb to this wound, as is most commonly the case, the Trapinch will continue to eat its prey. Should it survive and attack back, however, the Trapinch will commonly die before it can escape. This is because, in spite of their powerful jaws, Trapinch have a weak skull. A single powerful strike from Pokémon that commonly fall into Trapinch pitfalls, such as Sandslash, will have no problem shattering the predator's skull. Because of this, it is not uncommon for a Trapinch to be killed before it can evolve. The prey, however, rarely lives much longer than the Trapinch. Sandy deserts commonly have the decaying bodies of both predator and prey locked together in combat because of these interactions. The famous painting "Solitude" actually includes the skeletons of a Sandslash and a Trapinch next to a sleeping Flygon. The painter is believed to be a Dragon Tamer, though no one knows who actually painted the masterpiece.

Rocky desert Trapinch have a much different style of hunting. Rather than lie in wait and ambush their prey, these Trapinch eagerly track whatever is in their sight to consume, though they do know their limits and only target easy prey. The usually achieve this by digging into the ground with their jaws, leaving large holes and rocks in their wake. They then attack their prey upon getting close enough, and almost always pull off the kill once they get close. However, these Trapinch are much less likely to actually get close enough to take down their prey when the target moves away before the Trapinch digs close enough to attack. As such, these Trapinch are much more likely to perish from starvation than their sandy desert counterparts.

Common prey for sandy desert Trapinch include Sandshrew, Sandslash, and Cacnea, while rocky desert Trapinch primarily eat Diglett.

Trapinch are rarely targeted as suitable prey, though large birds such as Pidgeot and dragons such as Salamence will eat them should they come across them.

 **Community** : Pretty much the only sense of community Trapinch have is when they are first hatched. Flygon lay Trapinch eggs by the dozens, and an average batch size is around 60 eggs. Once hatched, Trapinch will start to eat the other eggs after they gain proper use of their legs, which usually takes about 4 hours. As such, only about 15 eggs out of every batch successfully hatch. Once they have eaten all the unhatched eggs, the remaining Trapinch set off in different directions than the others. Trapinch typically never see another of their own species until they evolve into their later forms.

 **Lifespan** : Trapinch live a pitifully short time, perishing after living for a maximum of 3 years. However, most Trapinch do not reach this age, as they usually have either died or have evolved by the 2 year mark.

 **Danger!: Danger Level for Trapinch is 3.** Rocky desert Trapinch never target humans, as humans are seen as too difficult to successfully take down and eat. Sandy desert Trapinch, however, can potentially be deadly should one not be paying attention when travelling through the desert. Since they don't see what they attack, these Trapinch will bite a human who walks over them. However, most people attacked in this way manage to escape with nothing worse than a heavily damaged leg. As it only takes a powerful kick to a Trapinch's head to permanently damage it, it is easy to get rid of. Fortunately, most people who fall prey this way are with others and can seek medical attention easily.

 **Battle** : Much like in the wild, Trapinch are known for their amazing biting ability. This translates directly into a huge attack stat. Trapinch is actually one of a few Pokémon that sees a decrease in a stat when it evolves, as Vibrava have lower attack stats in exchange for a more all around approach. However, its attack stat is restored upon evolving into Flygon.

On that note, it should be stated that it is heavily frowned upon to use a Trapinch in battle without a specially designed helmet because of its weak skull. Many friendly battles have ended in tragedy because the owner of a Trapinch failed to take the proper precautions to preserve their Pokémon. These special helmets can be requested to rent at all tournaments, and they generally run around $500 to buy one. As such, it is ill advised to catch a Trapinch unless a helmet is bought or it is evolved immediately.

In battle, Trapinch has to overcome its nearly nonexistent speed in order to effectively fight. While they are excellent at digging and fighting underground, most battlegrounds in cities and certain biomes are not good locations for this ability to be very helpful. Because of this, most Trapinch trainers will play defenseively, staying back while waiting for an opening to appear.

All trainers that have battled this species know to beware Trapinch's powerful maw, which manifests its power with the Dark type moves Bite and Crunch. These moves make Trapinch fairly effective against Ghost types, which usually give Ground type Pokémon trouble. Trapinch also has powerful Ground moves such as Dig and Earthquake to throw opponents off balance and show opening for biting attacks.

One of the easiest ways to fight against a Trapinch is with a fast moving Pokémon that can quickly strike while avoiding Trapinch's attacks. Another good strategy is to simply focus on long range moves, though this strategy commonly takes a little bit more time to defeat Trapinch. Water types are particularly good at fighting Trapinch, as their ability to both use long range attacks and swamp the ground into a muddy mess makes Trapinch unable to defend itself.

All trainers, whether they own a Trapinch or not, should keep in mind that particularly strong Trapinch can utilize the move Fissure. Using this move, these select Trapinch rip large holes in the earth using their powerful jaws, forcing their opponent into the jagged gaps. They then slam the fissure shut by snapping their jaws closed. This move is deadly in most circumstances, and is banned in tournaments.

 **Human Interaction** : Trapinch are well known throughout the world, and are commonly used by schools as a way to introduce children and teens into how to take care of a Pokémon. Because of their short lifespan and fairly fast evolution, they also tend to be the first Pokémon that many children see evolve. Trapinch raised this way are usually then moved on to the battle school, where they are used to show that Pokémon do, in fact, have weaknesses that we commonly overlook. These Trapinch are usually specially breed to not be as violent as their wild brethren, giving humans a slightly skewed view of how these Pokémon act in the wild. Other than that and their draconic heritage, the average person does not know anything else about this species.

Wild Trapinch rarely have interaction with humans unless they are caught. As such, captured Trapinch are very curious about the human world, though they may just see it as a new way to gather food.

Trapinch do have a different relationship with humanity upon its evolution, but that will be covered later.

 **Summary** : Trapinch are skilled ambush hunters that inhabit the deserts of this world. However, their fragile skull and miniscule lifespan show that they are not meant to stay in this evoluvionary stage forever. Trapinch are capable battlers, though special precautions must be taken before they can be used in battle. Their powerful presence in battle, dragon evolutions, and nostalgia factor make them a very popular Pokémon throughout the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the rest of you did as well! As usual, any requests via PM or review are appreciated!**


	6. Meowth Entry

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded! A lot has happened in my life since the last chapter, so I haven't had as much time to write as I used to. I have not given up, though! I just have to say that updates will most likely be at a slower pace than they used to.**

 **With that being said, this chapter came at the request of a friend, so I hope she enjoys it! Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Name:** Meowth

 **Type** : Mono-Normal

 **Alternate Types** : Mono-Dark (Alolan Form)

 **Background** : Throughout the Pokémon world, there are several species that are grouped together into related 'families'. These families are made up of species that have numerous traits in common with each other. Out of the several families, the Cat Pokémon family is one of the most well known. Retractable claws, long and easily manipulated tails, and keen nocturnal vision are all traits of this family. Members of this feline group include the lithe Glameow, noble Pyroar, and thieving Purrlion However, the most identifiable and acknowledged of these Pokémon is Meowth.

Meowth is also one of the few Pokémon to have a region based alternate form. While this 'Alolan Form', otherwise known as Royal Breed, of Meowth will be briefly mentioned in every section, the majority of the following entry will focus upon the common, or Normal Breed, Meowth.

 **Habitat** : Meowth are commonly found in two kinds of habitats: open grasslands, and urban or suburban settings. There are only a few differences between Meowth that live in the two different habitats, which mostly focus upon how the Meowth associate with others of the same species or their niche in their ecosystem. Meowth are native to Kanto, so their numbers are highest in that region.

Alolan Meowth are almost exclusively found in urban habitats.

 **Ecosystem** : Meowth, as stated in the habitat section, have different niches in their ecosystem depending on their habitat. Urban Meowth tend to form 'gangs' to compete with other gangs for scraps. As such, Meowth in urban habitats are considered scavengers and rarely hunt.

On the other hand, Meowth that live in grasslands are ambush hunters. They creep up on their prey, and then pounce once their target lets down its guard. Grassland Meowth tend to hunt small Bird Pokémon, such as Pidgey and Spearow, or other small Pokémon, such as Rattata or Sentret.

Due to their large populations, grassland Meowth commonly migrate to new hunting ground approximately each month. Each Meowth does so separately, however, so there are always predators in the areas in which Meowth hunt.

Grassland Meowth are hunted by large Bird Pokémon like Pidgeot. Ekans and Arbok also prey upon Meowth, though the cat Pokémon tend to prove to quick for most of these snakes to catch. Urban Meowth are rarely hunted, as they tend to be some of the largest wild Pokémon in urban environments.

Alolan Meowth have near the same niche as common urban Meowth, though they tend to not form gangs.

 **Community** : A Meowth's sense of community is largely based on its habitat. Grassland Meowth have a very simple form of community. They avoid each other almost entirely. Grassland Meowth only associate with each other when females are in heat or while raising kittens. Male grassland Meowth find females in heat, strangely enough, by finding the reflection of the female's signature forehead coin. Males are often deemed fit or unfit by females based on the quality of their coins, thought it is unknown why. Meowth have this coin as a natural part of their biology, and it strangely matches the coined currency of whatever region the Meowth are found in.

Once a female Meowth gives birth, her mate stays with her until the kittens are old enough to fend for themselves. This process usually takes about 4 months after the kitten birth, which occurs after a month of pregnancy. The other 7 months of the year, grassland Meowth remain solitary.

Urban Meowth are a very different story. These Meowth form groups, called gangs, made up of about 10 members. These gangs are led by the oldest Meowth or, in rare cases, a Persian. These gangs compete with each other for resources, ranging from shelter to food. Interestingly, Meowth never mate within the same gang. However, after the kittens are raised to maturity, they are prohibited to join the gangs of either of their parents. It is unclear why Meowth do this, though it may just be a way to prevent entire genetic lines from being wiped out in scuffles between gangs.

Alolan Meowth live solitarily in urban settings. However, they help any other Meowth in trouble they come across. Scientists hotly debate why how the change in form results in this behavior. The change is even more strange when considering Alolan Meowth's typing, as dark types tend to look out only for themselves or friends.

 **Lifespan** : Meowth have a very broad range in terms of life expectancy. Some Meowth live no longer than 5 years, while others live as long as 30. This is mainly caused by their living conditions, however. Urban Meowth are constantly in conflict with other gangs, so they have a much shorter life expectancy than grassland Meowth. It should be noted that trained Meowth or Meowth kept as pets tend to live 20 to 28 years.

Alolan Meowth have a slightly longer lifespan, with most living between 30 and 34 years.

 **Danger!: Danger Level for Meowth is 1.** Despite the tendency for violence between gangs of Meowth to sometimes be deadly to other Meowth and inconvenient to some humans, Meowth are not inherently dangerous at all. Wild Meowth, both in urban and grassland habitats, will only attack humans to get the food that said human has, and only if the Meowth is approaching starvation. There have never been any reports of Meowth and human interaction leading to human deaths, though many complain when these wild Pokémon steal food in the middle of the night.

 **Battle** : Meowth is a very common Pokémon to see used in battle. This is due to the fact that they are common and somewhat decent at fighting. Much like the previously mentioned Sneasel, Meowth's main benefits in battle are its high speed and sharp claws.

Meowth are best utilizing status buffs and debuffs in combination with strong physical attacks. Good moves that benefit an average Meowth are Screech, Slash, Night Slash, and the TM exclusive Hone Claws or Shadow Claw. Another, less seen strategy with Meowth is to use its weaker special attack along side its impressive TM movepool. Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, and Dark Pulse are examples of powerful special TMs Meowth can learn.

Meowth perform to their greatest in battle when they are used to harass opponents. Switching into Meowth, landing a decent attack or debuff, and then switching to another Pokémon is the most common way trainers use Meowth in tournament battles.

When fighting against a Meowth, their speed is the main attribute that should be considered. Slow Pokémon like Torterra may struggle to land a hit on the speedy cat. However, like most fast Pokémon, Meowth is very frail on the defensive side. One powerful super effective or even normally effective attack is usually enough to defeat a Meowth.

Despite its prevalence in many tournaments, Meowth is not as powerful nor as useful as professional trainers prefer. Its evolution, Persian, is much more effective in battle.

Alolan Meowth has the same strategy, though its Dark types moves are much more powerful due to STAB.

 **Human Interaction** : Like nearly all Cat Pokémon, Meowth is widely loved by humanity. Meowth is the most common Pokémon to be kept as a pet in the Kanto region, as well as one of the most well known Normal type in worldwide.

It is also interesting to note that Meowth is the most common starter Pokémon in the Kanto Region for trainers who do not participate in Professor Oak's Beginning Trainer Program. This is because Meowth are common in cities, so starting trainers can easily find one that would want to explore. Other trainers simply take along the family's pet Meowth as their starter.

However, the world's most famous Meowth is not usually seen in a positive light. Team Rocket was a well known gang in Kanto for several years. The gang would assign members into 2 man groups, which terrorized the Kanto region until the Team's leader was defeated. Despite the disintegration of the team, however, the most notorious duo of Team Rocket remains at large: Jessie and James. The due is accompanied by a much more powerful than average Meowth, which some say has to ability to speak. The team has pulled of several large robberies and kidnappings, with most of the kidnappings being Pokémon that are then sold on the black market. The trio currently has a huge bounty on their head, and the Meowth is desired by many to see if the tales of it speaking are true.

Wild Meowth will commonly approach humans and meow for food. If they are fed, they tend to follow the human until they are shooed away. If they are not, they sulk away. This is a good metaphor for how wild Meowth interact with humanity: if they are treated kindly, they grow attached. If they are treated rudely, they mostly do not care.

Alolan Meowth interact with humans in the same way, though they are much more prideful than their common counterparts.

 **Summary** : Meowth is the world's most famous Cat Pokémon. They are common, successful, and loved. Despite their lackluster battle skills, they are used everywhere in battle. This species has another form in the Alolan Form or Royal Breed, though this alternate form acts much the same as its common counterpart.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Once again, thank you for reading! Please let me know if you have a certain Pokémon or Evolution Tree you want me to cover! I apologize again for the long wait for this chapter.**


	7. Deino Entry

**Author's Note: Once again, I have been hit by a lot of personal stuff that has postponed this update. Applying for college and scholarships is much more time consuming and difficult than I expected. That on top of school, work, and other projects has really cut away from my time for writing. Having said that, I hope to be more consistent with my updates.**

 **This chapter was inspired by the request sent to me by the reader Vixal, so I hope they enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Name:** Deino

 **Type:** Dark/Dragon

 **Background:** As long as humanity has survived, certain preconceptions are bound to become deeply rooted within our psyche. One of the most common ones is the thought of powerful and chaotic Dragon Pokémon slumbering with the countless caves and caverns throughout the land. Modern research, however, has shown that large numbers of Dragon Pokémon tend to avoid caves. Their duel-typings tend to leave them vulnerable to other cave-dwellers, as Rock Pokémon are easily the most common wildlife found within caverns. On top of that, Ice Pokémon, or at least those who do not make their homes in forests or the tundra, also live within the endless network of caves. The largest exception to this rule, however, is the Pokémon evolutionary line that begins with Deino, as this species lives almost entirely in caves.

 **Habitat:** In a word, caves. Nearly any cave system can prove to support a healthy population of Deino. Practically the only reason a cave or cavern would prove unsuitable for Deino to flourish is if the cave is too small.

Despite their small size, Deino populations, as well as their evolutions, have huge territories within the world's larger cave systems, though most of the populations live in areas that tourists and trainers cannot normally enter.

 **Ecosystem:** Deino has an interesting niche within its ecosystem. Unlike most dragon Pokémon, which are predators, Deino is a herbivore until its evolution. For all of their traditional draconic behavior, Deino are grazing Pokémon, eating any sort plant or fungal matter they can find. This largely contradicts their appearance, which gives it the look of an ambush predator. Most biologists have agreed that the herbivorous nature of Deino has been a recent, though major, evolutionary change to decrease its competition with other cave Pokémon.

Deino are blind due to the shaggy hair that encases their upper head, which is may either be their main reason to or a result of living in caves, so they find their food by utilizing a surprisingly developed sense of smell for a Dragon Pokémon. However, they constantly bump into rocks and walls of their caves while searching for their food. This is not an accident, as some mushrooms grow in places that Deino cannot reach without biting through rock. As such, Deino bite almost anything they bump into.

This habit of biting almost anything has given humans the ridiculous belief that Deino eat everything they find. This line of thinking is highly inaccurate, as Deino are unable to digest nonorganic matter. Deino teeth cannot effectively grip flesh, either, so any reports of supposed 'man-eating' Deino should be written off as teenage pranks. Any chunks of rock or dirt that Deino have in their jaws in their search of food is promptly spit out.

Another part of Deino's niche that differentiates it from other Dragon Pokémon is its place on the food chain. Deino are prey for many cave predators, including Durant and Druddigon. However, the most deadly predator of Deino is its final evolutionary stage, Hydreigon. Luckily for the Deino population, their keen sense of smell allows them to avoid most of their predators. Most Deino that are consumed are newborns, sickly, or just unlucky.

 **Community:** Deino tend to rarely associate with the later stages of their evolution. The obvious reasoning it because of the tendency of Hydreigon to eat their preevolution, though why they avoid Zweilous is unknown.

Deino, in the event that they stumble upon others of their species, will form small herds for a time. This is especially prevalent when the large amounts of food is found in one place. Another factor that will lead to herds of Deino are when plants that are rich in calcium, which is noted for influencing a Pokémon's Special Attack potency, are growing in their caves. This is uncommon, but when it does occur, the plant is devoured as soon as any Deino finds it. This is due to Deino being genetically hardwired to want to increase its Special Attack for once it becomes a Hydreigon.

While in these herds, the Deino do not stay together because of any sense of community. Rather, they stay together because they all happen to smell the same food and travel in the same direction. Eventually, the Deino will break away from the herd one by one as they smell food that the rest of the herd does not.

Herds of Deino are much more susceptible to becoming prey, so an attack by a predator may scatter the herd faster than normal.

Deino eggs are usually hatched alongside four or five others, though the individual Deino quickly disperse.

Deino do not mate. Deino eggs are laid primarily by Zweilous, though some Hydreigon do lay eggs.

 **Lifespan:** Like other Dragons, Deino have amazingly long lifespans for their size and evolutionary stage. A Deino that is somehow unable to evolve, such as by accidently swallowing an Everstone, can live up to 80 years. Most Deino evolve or are eaten much earlier than this, so this lifespan is practically a formality.

 **Danger!: Danger Level for Deino is 2.** Man-eating Deino, as stated, earlier, are a myth. Even if a Deino wanted to eat a human, their teeth are far better suited to grinding plants than cutting flesh. They may be able to take a chunk out of a person's leg with their bite, but they would have difficulty aiming at someone fleeing in the first place. The only time a Deino can pose a serious threat to a human is if that person is attacking the Deino and getting close to its jaws.

 **Battle:** Despite their desire to improve their Special Attack for their final evolutionary stage, Deino, like most base-stage Dragon Pokémon, works best with physical attacks. This Pokémon's nearly unique duel typing of Dark and Dragon also gives it interesting STAB moves.

Powerful STAB moves such as Crunch, Dragon Rush, and Outrage complement Deino's tendency to recklessly attack. This battle style is further pushed by Deino's ability, Hustle. This ability references Deino's recklessness and blindness coming together to give Deino the ability Hustle, which improves the potency of Deino's attacks than a Pokémon with similar build but makes them miss more often.

However, most trainers would balk at using a Deino in battle. The combination of slow speed, little special presence, and blindness make battling with a Deino a chore. Only dedicated trainers, usually Dragon Tamers, have the ability to utilize Deino effectively. Even then, most of these trainers battle with Deino simply to get a Hydreigon.

When fighting against a Deino, ranged attacks are the best way to prevent the small Dragon from dealing damage to its opponent. If ranged moves are not an option, fast Pokémon are usually able to strike at Deino and then flee out of its range before it can retaliate.

Among first stage Dragon Pokémon, Deino is one of the least used in tournaments, though its final form is immensely popular.

 **Human Interaction:** Once again, Deino shares the main parts of its relationship with humans with other first stage Dragons. Deino tend to avoid humans when in their natural habitat, as people are seen as dangerous predators.

Deino's fear of humanity is not misplaced, as many travelers who happen upon the little dragon attack it in 'self-defense', fearing that the Deino is actively hunting them. Many Dragon Tamers and scientists have tried to correct the common populace's views, but select influential professors, namely Professor Juniper, have released faulty information.

The student who reported several Deino attacks to Juniper for her to publish has been stripped of all scientific achievement, but Juniper's record has been irreversiblely stained and people remain ignorant to Deino's true nature.

The only time that common people see Deino as safe is when it has been captured and trained, despite the fact that these Deino are much more likely to attack on the command of their trainer than they ever would on their own in the wild.

 **Summary:** Deino is a completely misunderstood Pokémon. Despite its Dark and Dragon typing, these Pokémon are relatively peaceful herbivores when compared to other cave Pokémon. Social stigma as seen the labeled as a dangerous Pokémon, though nothing could be farther from the truth.

Their evolution, on the other hand, is a different story altogether.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you readers no doubt noticed, I went completely against the Pokedex entries for this Pokémon. Please let me know what you think about this. Do you prefer when I give Pokémon entries that follow what the Dex says, or do you prefer a different interpretation?**

 **Either way, thank you for reading! As usual, please let me know if there is a Pokémon or Evolutionary Tree you would like me to cover!**


	8. Pine's Asides 1: Mega Evolution

**Author's Note: I realized that some of my entries, with an example being my upcoming entry on Mawile, will begin to incorporate a bit more of my own personal headcanons (or possibly fanons). As such, when I feel like I need to give a little bit more information on a certain topic, I will write one of these small 'aside' chapters. Hopefully these don't bore y'all too much!**

* * *

Mega Evolution is a highly controversial topic in Pokémon science at this point in time. Professor Sycamore's in depth research of the phenomena, a project he completed three years ago, was widely held as the definitive explanation of Mega Evolution. According to Sycamore, Mega Evolution is a product of the bond between a trainer and his or her Pokémon. This bond is symbolized by a Key Stone, wielded by the trainer, and a Mega Stone, which is held by the Pokémon. His impressive thesis, supported by all known information of Mega Evolution, has been taught in Trainer Schools around the world.

However, recent sightings and research has seemingly disproven Sycamore's research. Wild Pokémon have been seen Mega Evolving, with some of the reports supposedly originating from another well respected scientist, Professor Birch. How these Pokémon are able to Mega Evolve is currently a matter of wild speculation, as the Mega Stones thought to be needed for the process were rarely seen, with no Key Stones being sighted at all. With that being the case, many people believe that the requirements for Mega Evolution of Wild Pokémon differs from captured Pokémon, along with the requirements changing from species to species.

Supporters of Sycamore's Research, including the current Champion of the Kalos Region, have put down these reports a false evidence, though Sycamore himself has not given a statement on his thoughts.

For the purposes of this guide, I will be using data found by my own associates, regardless of the stance's of my fellow Professors.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope this is enough to tide y'all over until the next entry! Please let me know what you think of this idea, and I would love to hear your personal thoughts on Mega Evolution!**


	9. Mawile Entry

**Author's Note: As graduation looms on my horizon, my ability to write has seemingly shriveled up and died. I hoped to have had this chapter ready months ago, but a combination of work, school activities, and recent game releases (I'm looking at you, Persona 5) has removed a lot of my free time along with the desire to write. I hope to get some more writing done during the summer, but I have no idea how that will end up going.**

 **This chapter's Pokémon was requested by fictionlegend32. I hope you, along with my other readers, enjoy my interpretation of Mawile!**

* * *

 **Name:** Mawile

 **Type** : Steel/Fairy

 **Background:** Mawile is a Pokémon whose natural habitat and interactions with wild Pokémon were once the topic of wild speculation. The only known Mawile in the world at the time were those owned by the Stone family, a family which the famous former Champion of Hoenn Steven is a part of. This period of speculation, occurring about 50 years ago and ending a decade later, was actually caused by a relatively simple factor that many still refuse to accept. Prior to half a century ago, Mawile did not exist.

Much like the famous Mewtwo, Mawile are a result of genetic experiments. However, unlike Mewtwo, Mawile was not derived from the DNA of a single Pokémon. Rather, Mawile are the result of mixing the DNA of Aggron and Granbull. How exactly the combination of these two Pokémon, and why these two were chosen in the first place, led to a creature such as Mawile is unclear, but traits of both Pokémon, such as Granbull's powerful jaws, Aggron's ability to Mega Evolve, and the main typing of both Pokémon, are displayed in Mawile.

Following the successful creation of these Pokémon, they were kept under a monopoly by the Stone family. However, their underwhelming battle prowess led to some young Stone trainers releasing them in irritation. This, however, was before the revelation that they had a Mega Evolution.

 **Habitat** : Wild Mawile appear to like to live in enclosed areas with walls that can be torn apart with their steel jaws. As a result, Mawile tend to live in caves or abandoned human structures. However, as they are a result of genetic experiments, the number of Mawile is relatively low outside of Hoenn, with only a select number of groups living in Unova and Kalos due to projects to increase the numbers of these rare Pokémon.

 **Ecosystem** : Mawile in an example of a invasive species in every ecosystem they are found in. This is, obviously, due to their artificial creation by humans. However, unlike most invasive species, which usually die out quickly or force out other members of an ecosystem, Mawile does not disrupt food chains the ecosystems they find themselves in.

The reasons behind this are twofold. On one hand, Mawile have gained the strange ability to digest and reap nutrients from inorganic matter. This ability seems to have been a result of Aggron DNA, a Pokémon that is known to regularly consume iron. Additionally, Mawile are predators, hunting Pokémon made from inorganic matter, such as Claydol and Golett, as well as fellow Steel-type Pokémon, such as Aron. This factor helps keep down numbers of Mawile's prey, a problem that had arisen in Granite Cave of Hoenn, where Aron populations had began to skyrocket.

The other side to this coin is the number of Pokémon that hunt Mawile not for food, but for their steel jaws. Several other moderately intelligent Pokémon, such as Makuhita, will attempt to rip off the steel jaws of a lone Mawile to use as tools. Unfortunately for the Mawile in question, this action either kills the Mawile or leads to the expulsion of the Mawile from its group, a fate viewed as worse than death for these Pokémon. Mawile carcasses are common targets of Zubat or Golbat, which helps keep most cave ecosystems with these Pokémon in balance.

 **Community:** Unlike most cave-dwelling Pokémon, Mawile have a huge and unquestionable sense of family and belonging. After a few Mawile were released into the wild, they immediately formed a group, usually referred to as a troop when discussing Mawile. Nowadays, most cave systems or other such places that are inhabited by Mawile have anywhere from 3 to 7 separate troops. These rival troops, which range in number from 10 outside Hoenn to a staggering 200 in Hoenn, do compete for territory, but they do so in a strange way.

Every seven months (the reason seven months is the time is unknown), all of the troops in any given habitat gather in one place. Each troop's matriarch then chooses a champion, usually a large female, to compete against each of the other champions. These 'competitions' tend to be bloody battles that end when either one champion is left standing or with functioning jaws. The winning troop then chooses its territory in the habit first, and the rest of the troops follow in the reverse order of when their champion fell. Champions, and any other Mawile, whose jaws are ripped off or otherwise made unusable are chased from the rest of the troop, the only known time when Mawile break their bonds of family with the exception of capture. This ritual is a mystery to scientists and trainers alike, the latter of which note that captured Mawile share none of the violence displayed during these competitions.

Beyond these competitions, Mawile troops seem to never interact with each other, with the exception of mating season. Within each troop, a distinct hierarchy is formed. Leading the troop is the matriarch, an alpha female. The matriarch is usually the largest female, though more intelligent and smaller Mawile have been seen leading troops. There is also an additionally trait displayed by Mawile matriarchs that will be mentioned later. Under the matriarch are female Mawile, which are almost always larger than the males. Young and infant Mawile make up the next rank, and they are cared for by the females. The smaller male Mawile make up the lowest rank. Despite being the smallest of the species, male Mawile make up the first defense against predators. However, they seem to act more like guards who warn the larger and stronger females of threats.

During the mating season (usually occurring half way between territory competitions), troops once again gather in the same place. Male and females from different troops pair up, with seemingly no competition occurring at all. If their is an different number of males to females, the remaining males or females simply join other pairs. Two weeks after this mating ritual, the females lay their eggs and the troops once again disperse. During the two months Mawile eggs develop, the mother will carry the egg in her jaws, tenderly moving the egg along with the rest of the troop. After hatching, young Mawile are raised by the entirely of the troop. However, relatively few young Mawile live to maturity, which Mawile reach at two years of age.

 **Lifespan:** Mawile have remarkably short lifespans for Steel-type Pokémon. Most Mawile don't live any longer than a year, and those that reach maturity don't live longer than a decade. This is likely due to genetic defects as a result of their creation. Their weak genetics make them highly susceptible to diseases, the main reason for their death before maturity. However, as more generations of Mawile are born, their life spans may stabilize as healthy Mawile pass on healthy genes.

 **Danger!: The Danger Level for Mawile is 3.** Despite their terrifying appearance and ability to mutilate even others of their own species, Mawile are generally docile. They are only known to attack humans who have an abundance of metallic objects in view of the Mawile. Even then, only starving and cast out Mawile would attack, as Mawile with working jaws could simply eat the ground around them if they truly needed to. If a healthy Mawile is provoked, such as by attacking an infant Mawile, however, it can easily shatter bone and kill the offending person.

 **Mega Evolution:** Mawile is one of a few Fairy-type Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. In the wild, this ability is exclusively wielded by matriarchs of Mawile troops. Even then, these Mawile only use this ability if an entire troop is in danger of being wiped out. Whether other wild Mawile, or wild male Mawile at all, can Mega Evolve is unknown, but it seems highly unlikely that others in a troop would not use this ability to protect their families if they could.

 **Battle:** Mawile is a rather underwhelming Pokémon when used in competitive battling. Mawile's main combat mechanism is its steel jaws, but most Pokémon and trainers are intelligent enough to stay away from them. Mawile are too slow to chase down opponents, and they lack the Special Attack necessary to attack from afar.

Their main way of fighting contradicts itself as well. In battle, Mawile will switch between using its ability Intimidate to scare its opponents into attacking less often and acting docile and weak to encourage attacks. This in effectual battle plan usually leads to a Mawile's defeat.

Upon Mega Evolving, however, Mawile becomes a deadly threat. Upon sprouting a second set of jaws, Mega Mawile's offensive potential is doubled. Additionally, Mega Mawile can be trained to launch themselves using their dual steel jaws, greatly increasing their ability to chase opponents down to defeat them.

Mawile's main offensive moves are Iron Head and Play Rough. These two moves utilize Mawile's strange STAB coverage along with its jaws. The main other strategy Mawile trainer's are seen deploying in battle are as debuffers, using Intimidate and moves like Fake Tears to hamper the ability of opponents to defeat Mawile.

The best way to defeat a Mawile is to hit it with a powerful, ranged special move before it can weaken its opponent.

 **Human Interaction:** The speculation that surrounded Mawile gave way to widespread revilement when the truth behind the Pokémon's origin was revealed. Kanto has still not risen out of the economic recession that hit the region due to Team Rocket's actions with the Pokémon Mewtwo, and the mere concept of genetically changed Pokémon draws strong negative emotion. These factors in tandem with Mawile's terrifying appearance make it one of the most hated Pokémon amongst followers of various religions, who view the Pokémon as a manmade devil.

However, Mawile has begun to have better publicity. The current Champion of Hoenn used a Mega Mawile to defeat Wallace's Mitotic in a battle that was viewed across the world, and she was the one responsible for the organized introduction of Mawile into other regions. She, along with her dedicated fanbase, has given Mawile a much better position in the minds of Hoenn's people.

Wild Mawile troops will actually offer to guide travelling humans through their territory, remembering their heritage. However, Mawile do not view humans as omniscient creators of life. Rather, they appear to view mankind as a kind of benefactor. Many young wild Mawile will join trainer's teams simply to get a better idea of how these creators that let to the creation of their species truly are.

 **Summary:** Mawile is one of the few examples of a manmade Pokémon that successfully adapted into wildlife living without wrecking important ecosystems. Despite their frightening appearance, these Pokémon are a good example of intelligent Pokémon that have a complex class system, rules, and sense of family.

Author's Note: This chapter is one of my most ambitious. Rather than go along with the usual "this Pokémon happens have evolved in a certain way and lives here despite the fact that it has strange attributes that make literally no practical sense" development, I wondered how and why such a strange Pokémon would develop naturally. Obviously, I ultimately decided human influence was the cause. I am curious to see how y'all react. If y'all don't like the genetic experimentation, you won't have to worry. This was just my take on Mawile, and I doubt any other Pokémon (besides ones like Mewtwo) will have a similar origin.

As usual, thanks for reading! If you have a Pokémon or Evolutionary Tree you would like me to cover, please feel free to let me know!


	10. Frillish Entry

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait! Graduation was much more eventful than it should of been (I don't think many people can say they have given a speech during a tornado) and I've been playing more Legend of Zelda this summer than I have in the rest of my life. So, writing has taken a bit of a back seat. But, now that all the Divine Beasts have been liberated and only Calamity Ganon remains, I hope to be more regular with these updates!**

 **This chapter's Pokémon was requested by Cottonmouth25.**

* * *

 **Name:** Frillish

 **Type** : Water/Ghost

 **Background** : Sharpedo are infamous hunters of the world's ocean. These Pokémon, while not known for explicitly targeting boats or sailors, still inspire both awe and fear in the hearts of any who pass through their territory, which makes up large portions of warm oceans. These large Pokémon, however, are unable to match the sheer amount of terror that encompasses those faced by Frillish colonies.

Frillish, like many other Ghost Pokémon, have mysterious origins. Theories regarding their origin, ranging from Water Pokémon that have obtained the Ghost typing through close interaction with the dead to angry deceased souls fighting for revenge against the world that led to their death, swamp both scientific research and online forums.

 **Habitat** : Frillish populations have been found in spotted areas throughout many areas of the ocean, though these locations do tend to share certain characteristics.

Frillish colonies are most commonly found in areas that were the locations of drastic loss in human life. Shipwrecks, flooding, and tsunamis all wipe out humans by the hundreds in terrible cases. Frillish seem to flock to any sort of area that has led men, women, and children to watery graves.

Otherwise, Frillish tend to be found in warmer climates more often than cold ones. This fact is commonly ignored by the common populous due to the famous Frillish colony that now lives in the area surrounding the wreck of a certain 'unsinkable' ship that met its end in an iceberg infested sea.

These penchants for places that are both warm and have a connection to human death is the reason that the northern waters of Undella Bay are the location of the largest Frillish colony in the world. The ruins of an ancient civilization lay beneath the waves of this tropical region, forming the perfect castle for these Pokémon.

 **Ecosystem** : Frillish are predators. No other word describes this species of Pokémon as efficiently as this word does. Anything in the ocean, Pokémon or human, is prey for Frillish. The only exceptions to this rule are other Frillish and the Pokémon's evolution, Jellicent. Though hunting does not necessarily mean successfully killing, most Pokémon still end up dead when targeted by a Frillish.

Like other Ghost Pokémon, Frillish feeds on life energy. To accomplish this feat, Frillish catches its prey in its tentacles. The Frillish then uses a myriad of curses to both immobilize its target further and drain the target of its vitality. When nothing but an empty husk is left, the Frillish simply lets the carcass drift to the bottom of the ocean.

An important part of Frillish's ability as a hunter is its ability to perfectly match its body color to its surroundings. This camouflage makes Frillish an exceptionally proficient ambush hunter. After successfully snaring prey in their tentacles, Frillish rapidly change from their camouflaged color to various shades of pink, almost as if it is taunting its meal.

This color changing adaptation has led to the creation of a completely false rumor, stating that male Frillish are blue and female Frillish are pink. In actuality, all Frillish have a 'normal' body color of white. While blue is a common enough color for Frillish to appear as, pink seems to exclusively be used as a sign of contentment following a successful hunt. Additionally, Frillish reproduce asexually, and seem to have nothing that would link an individual to a biological sex.

 **Community** : Despite their impressive prowess, Frillish populations are unusually small. Most colonies are made up of forty to fifty individuals, with the Undella Bay colony only reaching numbers of roughly eighty individuals.

This lack of numbers is baffling, but not as baffling as Frillish interactions. Though referred to as colonies, Frillish in any given area rarely make contact with each other. When they do happen to cross paths, Frillish entangle themselves into a mess of tentacles. While first theorized as mating, the revelation that Frillish reproduce asexually debunked the theory completely. This strange behavior is as of yet unexplained, and the only recorded times that the strange ritual has not been preformed between two Frillish is when at least one is owned by a Trainer.

Frillish's low population numbers is thought to be how they reproduce. Frillish that do not manage to evolve before the end of their lifetime are only able to release a single budlike object shortly before they perish. This 'bud' quickly grows into a Frillish, replacing its parent but not enlarging the population. This lack of population growth, coupled with a small number of evolutions into Jellicent, keeps Frillish colony numbers small but stable.

 **Lifespan** : Frillish seem to have an average lifespan of thirty years. However, the lifespan of an individual Frillish can vary drastically from the average, as some die for seemingly no reason at ten years of age while others live past seventy.

 **Danger!: The Danger level for Frillish is 5.** Frillish responsible for more human deaths than any other marine Pokémon. Large numbers of unwary swimmers accidently find themselves in Frillish infested water only to never leave said waters. Warnings are posted anywhere the Pokémon is found, and areas that are at risk of becoming the habitats of these Pokémon are closely watched by squads of specially trained Trainers and their Pokémon, along with huge reserves of Dive Balls to contain the Pokémon. Possession of a Frillish is illegal in all regions of the world, with punishments ranging from heavy fines and license revocation to five years in prison.

 **Battle** : There should be no acceptable reason for why a Frillish should be involved in a Pokémon battle. If such a situation would occur, Frillish would excel at using spectral energy as an offensive weapon, manifested in moves such as Hex and Ominous Wind. Additionally, moves can be disabled if used against Frillish due to the Pokémon's use of curses which creates the Pokémon's ability Cursed Body. To top it off, Frillish have a body that is especially resistant to special attacks, making physical attacks the easiest way to defeat the Pokémon. Unfortunately, such tactics put the opposing Pokémon within reach of Frillish's tentacles, making them an easy target as a meal for the Frillish.

This blend of offense and defense would make Frillish a great battler if not for its complete disregard for anything besides hunting.

The best way to fight a Frillish is to get away from the Pokémon and hope it targets an easier meal.

 **Human Interaction** : As is common with both Ghost Pokémon and dangerous Pokémon, Frillish is commonly met with hate. Despite humanities many incorrect assumptions of the Pokémon, the belief that it is nothing but a cold hearted killing machine is accurate. Frillish has earned the nickname of "The Sea's Devil" due to its habit of killing and consuming both humans and their Pokémon, and no other marine Pokémon is quite as reviled as this one.

In comparison, Frillish view humans no differently than they view any other living thing. Prey.

 **Summary** : Despite their small numbers, Frillish are among the best ambush predators in the world and have no distinction between Pokémon and humans, leading to their label as the most deadly Pokémon in the ocean. Their strange mannerisms, ruthless hunting skills, and bizarre appearance all help make them more hated than even their evolution.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I personally feel that this is one of my weakest chapters. I had an entirely different plan for Frillish, but I lost the notes I had taken, so I had too come up with something else. I personally like the Pokémon, but I feel that wouldn't be the case if I actually lived in the Pokémon universe. Sorry to disappoint. Hopefully, next chapter will be back up to my usual performance.**

 **Please feel free to let me know it there is a Pokémon or Evolutionary Tree you would like to see me tackle!**


	11. Abra Entry

**Author's Note: This will probably be the last chapter I write before moving into my college dorm. I hope to get more for y'all, but I don't know how likely that's going to be. Having said that, this chapter's Pokémon was requested by Dragonsrule18. Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Name:** Abra

 **Type:** Mono-Psychic

 **Background:** Psychic type Pokémon are commonly viewed as some of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. One of the more notable Psychic Pokémon, Alakazam, is known for both its immense mental prowess as well as its benevolent nature. However, these strong and honorable Pokémon begin life as one of the most fragile Pokémon in existence.

Abra have similar powerful psychic abilities to their final evolution, but are unable to use them due to their undeveloped minds and bodies. This volatile power manifests randomly in the way of teleportation. Abra have little to no control over their teleportation, a factor that renders them helpless without the outside influence of other Psychic Pokémon.

 **Habitat** : Abra, along with their evolutionary partners, usually live either in fields or forested areas, though some packs have been found in caves. Rather than finding and controlling a single territory, a single pack of Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam roam across the entire expanse of their habitat. The stimulus of constantly changing environment helps to strengthen the senses of young Abra. Staying in one place for too long is harmful for the development of these young Pokémon.

 **Ecosystem:** Due to their undeveloped state, Abra do not hunt or forage like other Pokémon. Their source of nourishment is completely dependent on milk from female Kadabra.

However, Abra are prey to a large number of other Pokémon. Raticate, Pidgeot, Arbok, Arcanine, and several other larger predators will devour any Abra they can manage to separate from a pack. However, Abra being successfully hunted is rare, as their powerful evolutions are usually able to drive off any predators.

Dark type predators, on the other hand, use Abra as a stable part of their diet. Pokémon such as Umbreon and Mightyena use their immunity to most of the evolved Pokémon's attacks to snag several young Abra at once.

Luckily for Abra, their teleportation ability seems to have an uncanny sense of when the Pokémon is in danger. Numerous Abra survive both hunting and capturing attempts due to teleportation.

 **Community:** Abra are the young in packs of Kadabra, which are lead by a single Alakazam. Due to their weak state, Abra are usually asleep, only aware of their surrounding because of their powerful psychic minds. As a result, these Pokémon do not make connection to others of their species until they evolve, with the exception of their caretakers.

During their few waking hours, Abra spend most of their time feeding on milk produced by female Kadabra of the pack. As Kadabra only give birth to one Abra at a time rather than a litter, this allows each female Kadabra in a pack to take care for a single Abra. Strangely, Kadabra never care for their direct offspring, instead shuffling the baby Abra around shortly after they are born.

 **Lifespan:** The natural lifespan of an Abra is largely unknown. Abra in the wild either die to sickness, predators, or evolve. Experiments where Abra were kept away from their packs only resulted in the Abra dying in a few short weeks. This small timeframe cannot be their natural lifespan, as wild Abra tend to evolve around four months of age.

 **Danger!: The Danger Level for Abra is 1.** On their own, Abra are helpless and are unable to defend themselves or attack. Additionally, their teleportation powers do not effect others, making them completely harmless. However, wild Abra should be treated with the same caution as any wild Pokémon, as their pack could easily see a human as a predator that needs to be driven away from the young Abra.

 **Battle:** As one may expect, Abra cannot be used in battle. The only time an Abra may be considered 'in a battle' would be when a trainer is attempting to catch the Pokémon, an act which is frowned upon in most regions.

 **Human Interaction:** Abra are seen in a positive light by most people throughout the world. Their appealing appearance, compounded by the promise of power that comes with their evolution, makes them an extremely popular Pokémon amongst trainers.

However, the average trainer is unable to care for a young Abra. Strong Psychic type Pokémon are needed to ensure the Abra does not teleport to a dangerous location or too far away from the trainer. Additionally, a constant supply of Kadabra or Miltank milk is needed to help the Abra grow and evolve. Finally, trainers must constantly be on the move with an Abra, not staying in one place for more than a day. Without these three factors, most of which cannot be met by most trainers at the same time, Abra cannot properly develop and will likely die.

Due to these facts, along with an increasingly large number of Abra perishing while in the care of trainers, most regions have declared it illegal to train an Abra unless one is a certified breeder. The advised course of action in these regions is to simply capture a Kadabra instead.

The average wild Abra will have no contact with humans before it evolves. However, the few that do tend to remain curious about mankind, if the numerous number of Kadabra that break from their packs to explore cities is any indication.

 **Summary:** Abra are the weak and helpless kits of Kadabra. During their first few months of life, these Pokémon are completely dependent on the Kadabra in their pack, both as a source of nourishment and as an anchor to prevent random teleportation. However, despite their weakness early in life, these Pokémon go on to evolve into one of the most powerful, and popular, Psychic Pokémon alive.

* * *

 **I hope that chapter wasn't too boring for y'all.**

 **Having said that, I have an important request. I plan on having the next chapter to be the first one featuring a evolved Pokémon! With that being the case, which evolution would y'all most like to see out of the Pokémon I have covered? I'd love to hear from y'all!**

 **As usual, if you have a Pokémon or Evolutionary Tree you'd like for me to cover, just let me know!**


	12. Vibrava Entry

**Authors Note: Wow. I have not done much at all for awhile. Sorry, guys. College has been a lot harder than I expected, even with my idea that it would be pretty bad. I haven't had the time to write as much as I wanted. Hopefully, starting this summer, I'll be able to get more updates out. For now, let's move on to our first evolution!**

* * *

 **Name:** Vibrava

 **Type:** Ground/Dragon

 **Background:** Vibrava are a species that are commonly overlooked. Like many mid-stage Pokémon, Vibrava is not as powerful and memorable as its evolution while also being not as nostalgic for trainers as it's preevolution. Despite this fact, Vibrava itself is still an important part of many people's lives, though not for the positive reasons one may expect from the preevolution of Flygon.

 **Evolution:** Vibrava evolve from Trapinch, a Pokémon known for its subterranean lifestyle. As one may expect, the earth also has its place in the evolution of this Pokémon. Upon reaching about 2 years of age, wild Trapinch will bury themselves far deeper than necessary for hunting. Upon reaching a comfortable depth, Trapinch will enter an inactive state for a period of about a week. During this week, Trapinch undergoes a metamorphosis like process.

Much like Bug-type Pokémon such as Metapod or Kakuna, Trapinch serves as a chrysalis for its next stage. Unlike the Bug Pokémon, however, this chrysalis stage is not considered a separate evolutionary stage. Also unlike Bug Pokémon, Trapinch has to completely alter a skeleton during this time. How exactly this occurs is unknown, as tampering with Trapinch during evolution halts the process and kills the Pokémon.

Regardless, Vibrava's body is formed during this time period. After completely evolving, the newly formed Vibrava breaks out of its old body and digs to the surface. Vibrava's wings function immediately, allowing the Pokémon to start its new life as soon as it breaches the surface.

For trainer's, this process usually means camping out in the wild for a week while their Trapinch evolves. This evolution is commonly shown in schools through a series of cameras in an underground area specifically designated for Trapinch evolution.

Habitat: Vibrava, much like its preevolution, mostly live in desert areas. Any places where Trapinch can be found are also home to Vibrava, though these Pokémon are also known for migrating to different areas seemingly without reason.

 **Ecosystem:** Upon evolution, Vibrava abandon the hunting instinct found in Trapinch, becoming herbivores. In desert areas, this means a reliance on cacti and other hardy desert plants. This change is thought to be due to the vast change in power between Trapinch and Vibrava. In exchange for flight and mobility, Vibrava lose the crushing strength of Trapinch's jaws.

This shift in feeding style is mostly beneficial to Vibrava. With its delicate body and wings, hunting would most likely end in Vibrava being killed by its prey. Though it no longer has the weak skull of a Trapinch, Vibrava still lacks the powerful build seen by most Dragon-type Pokémon. This is mostly though to be because Vibrava only recently became Dragon-type.

While Flygon is believed to have always had the Dragon-type, it is believed a mutation in a certain Flygon led to Vibrava losing Bug-typing and gaining the typing of its evolution instead. This theory is supported in the way Trapinch evolves, as that method of evolution is mostly, though not exclusively, found in Bug-related Pokémon.

Regardless, Vibrava cannot effectively hunt like other Dragon Pokémon. The few times Vibrava mistake a Cacturne for regular vegetation usually end in free nutrients for the Dark-type Pokémon.

However, their feeding style matched with their random migratory traits can potentially make Vibrava pests. Should a swarm of Vibrava move to an area with lots of vegetation, the Pokémon may start to wipe the area of all foliage, a trait not seen in the desert.

Several theories exist which attempt to explain this. Some believe that Vibrava cannot gain as much energy from other types of plants, and thus must eat more to survive. Others think these Vibrava are actively trying to wipe out vegetation in an attempt to create new desert habitats. The last, and most plausible theory, is simply that these Vibrava have used much more energy in migrating than they do scouring the desert, and need more food to compensate.

Should Vibrava enter farmland, farmers are encouraged to scare the swarm to other areas. This behavior is mirrored by wild Pokémon, who will drive unwelcome Vibrava from their territory.

Vibrava are prey for many large Pokémon capable of flight. Other Dragon Pokémon, such as Salamence, and powerful bird Pokémon, like Staraptor, are prime examples of Vibrava predators.

 **Community:** Vibrava form groups called swarms when they finish evolving. Upon a successful evolution, a single Vibrava will search out the closest swarm. Most desert areas can hold anywhere from 2 to 6 swarms of Vibrava, which number anywhere from 20 to 60 individuals. No sort of hierarchy exists in these swarms: they are simply groups of Vibrava that travel and sleep together.

While in the desert, Vibrava swarms disperse to feed. Rather than work as a community for food, a single Vibrava will claim a single source of nutrients. As these Pokémon need relatively little food to survive, this allows swarms to survive together even with the limited amount of plant life in there desert habitats. While outside the desert, Vibrava eat as they travel.

Should a Vibrava attempt to take a plant already claimed, the two will engage in an intimidation competition. The two Pokémon will land, raise their tail and wings, and hiss loudly in an attempt to scare off the other. Should simply hissing fail, the Pokémon will begin to rapidly vibrate their wings. The first Pokémon to tire loses the competition, and is forced to find a different plant while exhausted.

Though these competitions are what give these Pokémon their name, they are rare. Most Vibrava will not contest a swarm member, and swarms of Vibrava rarely intermingle. It is not uncommon for the loser of these contests to die from exhaustion, and so most prefer to simply find an unoccupied plant.

These competitions do not occur outside the desert, as Vibrava's vastly different feeding habits and a bountiful amount of food leave no reason for conflict.

Vibrava do not mate. Reproduction occurs exclusively in the Flygon population.

 **Lifespan:** Vibrava have a much longer lifespan in comparison to their unevolved state, as is often the rule. Vibrava which do not evolve live about 20 years, yet another piece of evidence showing that their Dragon-typing seems to be misplaced. Most Vibrava do not evolve, and will end their days in their middle stage.

 **Danger!:** The Danger Level for Vibrava is 2. Vibrava lose the crushing power of their preevolution, and also lose the predatory instinct. Additionally, Vibrava do not have the aggressive Dragon tendency to fight back when attacked. Rather, these Pokémon flee when faced with a strong opponent. Even if they did try to fight back, their mostly special based attacks are usually ineffective against people. The worst they can do to a human being is temporary paralysis due to Dragon Breath, a condition which should fade in about 3 hours.

 **Battle:** Vibrava are lacking. In terms of battle, there is not much else to say besides that. Their movepool shows a tendency to special attacks, which does not fit well with Vibrava's attack power.

Even if one does use a Vibrava in battle, the strategies used are odd. The most common moveset used by trainers for Vibrava is Sand Tomb, Dragon Breath, Bug Buzz, and Sandstorm. This odd mishmash of moves is mainly used for harrying opponents. Sand Tomb traps opponents, hinders mobility, and deals chip damage over time. Sandstorm is meant to obscure Vibrava, increasing its chance of survivability while also damaging certain opponents. Dragon Breath and Bug Buzz and the main ways of actively dealing damage, while giving added benefits and paralysis and auditory interference respectively.

Despite this interesting moveset, Vibrava are still easily defeated. Due to their weak defenses, it takes little to one-shot these Pokémon.

Like against any Dragon-type Pokémon, a powerful Ice-type move is the best way to deal with these Pokémon. Even without this type, any strong special or physical move can work well against this Pokémon.

 **Human Interaction:** Vibrava is a mixed basket when it comes to opinions. Due to its popularity as a Pokémon in schools, some people remember Vibrava as a Pokémon from their childhood. On the other hand, farmers despise these Pokémon. A swarm of Vibrava at the wrong time of year can spell the end of a field of crops. Past that, most people don't have an opinion on this Pokémon. Everyone knows Flygon. Most forget Vibrava.

Vibrava mostly ignore humans. Since most people avoid the desert, Vibrava usually only see people when migrating. During that time, they are usually preoccupied with eating or moving.

 **Summary:** Vibrava is an underwhelming Pokémon in battle, a strange note in Pokémon mutation, and a potentially controversial Pokémon in public. The majority of the time, the only time one considers Vibrava is as the preevolution of Flygon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was my first attempt at an evolved Pokémon. I think I did decent, but I'd like to hear what y'all thought.**

 **Let me know if there is a Pokémon or Evolutionary Tree you would like me to cover!**


End file.
